Unrealistic hope
by inexprymable
Summary: At the end of 4x07 Robin visits Regina in her vault. One particular blonde interrupts them. One shot. SQ-ish.


**Disclaimer : Unfortunately, I don't own Emma nor Regina. They belong to ABC and A&E. There's one quote that originally was in the show, although, not in this particular episode.**

**A/N: The ending of S4E7, that's how it should go. (I also changed the canon lines a bit.)**

* * *

><p>Regina was sitting in her vault. It was late, but she didn't pay attention to the passing time. She was determinated to find some answers in Henry's book. Finding the author was extremely difficult. Regina always liked reading books. It gave her pleasure. She liked analyzing miscellaneous threads, but this time it wasn't so easy. However, she was certain of one thing : the author was on the "good" side. Regina didn't consider herself as a good person. Especially now, when she was glowing with love towards a married man. A few years ago she wouldn't thing about it as about something bad. But she has developed. Aforetime, she has been seen as a ruthless witch. Now, she tried to behave like an ordinary person who gives in to the only the Operation Mongoose hasn't developed a bit, breaking the curse of the Snow Queen wasn't as easy as she thought it would be.<p>

Then, she's been interrupted in her thoughts.

"Regina," she heard rising her head above the book. A few seconds later saw Robin, moving in her direction. He started talking after a while "I have lived by a code mi entire life. Steal from the rich and give to the poor. Be truthful, righteous, good. I tried to live by that code, every day of my life."

Regina was confused. She didn't understand what brought him there. Did he want to tell her "Goodbye" and then head to his wife? Or did he want to admit he still loved her? She didn't know what to say, but she had to reply at his words. "Then why are you here?" she finaly managed to say in a firm voice.

He didn't give it a thought before saying "Cause today is not one of these days." He rushed towards Regina. He slightly leaned before he heard someone calling from behind.

"Regina,"

Robin backed up and ran his hand through his hair. He wanted to make a move, but the presence of the third party didn't help. Actually, he blushed a little. So did Regina.

The familiar voice belonged to Emma. A blonde woman appeared in the doorway. When she noticed the expressions of Robin's and Regina's faces, she wanted to turn around and leave. But she didn't.

An archer took a step towards his brunette lover. "Regina, I need to tell you something." He started. He came there to actually do something. He wasn't going to leave with nothing.

But Emma also felt like her thing was very important at the moment. She nearly whispered "Please." It was just one word, but she hoped it would be enough for the other woman to understand the importance of her case.

At first, Regina wanted to give Robin a chance to speak up. But then, the image of Marian came to her mind. Despise from her hatred towards her lover's wife, she couldn't do that to her. She didn't want to be "the other woman."Regina took a deep breath. That was it, she thought. She wanted to end this when Robin's wife came back from the Enchanted Forest with Emma. But she didn't want to be alone.

She slowly inhaled, cleared her throat and finally said, turning her head towards her lover "I can't do this. Please, go."Regina faced the wall. The tears started to form in her eyelids. She sniffed forcefully, trying to stop what was happening. Unfortunately, she failed. One tear fell down her cheek. Then the other was already taking a step towards her, but she stopped him with her hand. He looked at her for a moment, and then left in the darkness of the night.

Emma couldn't stand the constant sobbing. Regina's been crying very often for the last few days. And Emma's heart's been breaking every time she's seen that. She took a few steps forward. She put her arm on Regina's shoulder. It was a risky move, but she wanted to comfort the woman. Brunette shivered at the sudden contact. Neither of them said a word.

Regina turned towards the blonde. She couldn't make an eye contact with her. She was gazing at the floor. A few sobs were heard in the silence of the forced herself to look up. "Emma, why are you even here?" Regina asked with a quiet nasal voice.

Regina calling her by her name was enough to make her heart beat two times faster. "I, um..." She cleared her throat and tried again. "I think, I mean I know... The reason why Robin appeared in your life..." She was practically stuttering what made Regina chuckle at her. Why did she chuckle in the moment like that? Emma continued "I've just spoken to Tinkerbell.". Still, no word came from maroon lips. "She wanted to make you love somebody. She wanted to make you happy. She said, he's supposed to be your happy ending, but..."

"Are you telling me I sent him away for nothing?" It was said with a crack in the end. Her face hardened.

Emma quickly grabbed Regina's wrist. Her touch was very subtle. "He's not your true love."

Regina said gazing at Emma's hand caressing her own. "My true love died over three decades ago..." It was a quiet whisper.

Emma put the finger of her free hand under Regina's chin and put it up to make the brunette look at her. "He was your first love. That's for sure. But he's not your true love. It involves a happy ending, and you didn't get one with him." She was sobbing along with Regina. It was very hard to talk about such things. "What I'm trying to say is, that Tink made a mistake. She made you fall for a married guy. And I know, if I didn't bring his wife to Storybrooke, you could've had your happines..."

"You don't make any sense. If you came here to say what's obvious..." Regina tried, but Emma stopped her.

"He wasn't meant to be yours. It was your destiny. It was my destiny to bring her here. I... I'm sorry for that, but Tink believes your real true love is somewhere in Storybrooke." Emma was so close, she could feel Regina's breath.

"Emma, is there any other person that could love me knowing I'm the Evil Queen?" She sounded so sadly.

Blonde replied "Yes."

Regina shook her head and asked "Who is it then?"

Emma smiled and answered, her voice unsteady "Me". She let go of Regina's wrist, turned around and headed towards the door.

"Emma," Regina called. "Do you mean it?" She was almost sure it was some sort of a prank or a joke, or another empty promise. But then, Emma approached her, entwined her fingers with Regina and slightly nodded.


End file.
